Car tel est son bon plaisir
by Furyina
Summary: Quand le duc du Nord part en expédition punitive pour le compte de son roi, le marquis de Shimostuki est à ses côtés est là pour limiter les dégâts collatéraux quitte à faire les frais de sa fureur. UA, SanZo, warnings à l'intérieur.


**Bonjour/bonsoir chères lectrices (ou lecteurs, qui sait ?)**

**Voici donc un petit OS dont l'idée traînait dans ma tête depuis quelques semaines et puis bon, je l'ai écrit et je le poste avant de regretter mon geste hahaha !**

**Bref, c'est pas bien reluisant mais j'espère que ça sera tout de même à votre convenance ! **

**Pas d'update de The Unforgiving cette semaine, mes meilleures amies n'ont pas jeté un coup d'oeil au texte et je ne suis vraiment pas assez confiante sur la qualité du contenu donc ... Ca sera pour plus tard !**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda mais l'histoire est à moi !**

**Warnings : Un fond d'UA pseudo-historique, Sub!Zoro, Psycho!Sanji (hahaha ça m'éclate !), une touche de SM, dix-huit tonnes de dirty talk et une pincée de gore ...  
Ne vous plaignez pas, vous avez échappé au vieux français ! **

* * *

**Car tel est son bon plaisir.**

Sur une route de l'arrière-pays de la Grande Ligne, se déplaçait cahin-caha un étrange équipage. Un carrosse auquel la route boueuse avait fait perdre de sa superbe était suivi d'un homme vêtu de noir, juché sur un destrier de la même couleur et d'une bonne douzaine de soldats qui portaient un uniforme sur lequel était cousu les armes de l'une des grandes maisons du royaume : celle du Duc du Nord.

Dans le carrosse, le duc regardait le paysage défiler et de sombres nuages apparaître à l'horizon. L'atmosphère était moite, étouffante et il tardait au grand seigneur d'achever le travail qu'on lui avait confié. Le tonnerre gronda au loin et un coup sur la fenêtre le fit sursauter. L'homme en noir s'était porté à la hauteur du carrosse alors que son cheval piaffait furieusement, conscient de l'orage qui se préparait.

« On ne va pas tarder à arriver. Vous voulez que j'aille vous annoncer ?

- Non. Le ciel s'en est chargé. »

Le noble soupira en essuyant son front humide avec son mouchoir. Les voyages duraient toujours une éternité et il se maudit de ne pas avoir amené une quelconque distraction avec lui. Le cavalier drapé aux couleurs de la nuit se tenait toujours à côté du carrosse, une main tenant ses rênes, l'autre caressant machinalement la poignée de ses sabres.

« Que devrais-je faire cette fois ?

- La même chose que d'habitude. » Répondit d'un ton cinglant l'aristocrate. « Agir selon le bon plaisir de notre maître. »

* * *

« Le duc du Nord. » annonça le chambellan en ployant servilement l'échine au passage du grand seigneur, vêtu d'un pourpoint brodé de fils d'or et de culottes bouffantes à la dernière mode de la cour tout juste détrempées par la pluie battante. Sa venue n'était jamais un bon présage, surtout quand dans son ombre se terrait le marquis de Shimotsuki, l'œil couvert d'un bandeau noir, les vêtements trempés par l'averse, les sabres à la ceinture.

Dans son salon, l'hôte malheureux tenta de regagner un peu de prestance alors que ses hôtes le surprenaient en train de se détendre au coin de l'âtre, un livre à la main.

Il faisait habituellement encore jour à cette heure de la fin de journée mais les nuages noirs étouffaient la lumière dans leur chape inviolable. Le seigneur commanda tout de même un somptueux repas aux cuisines et fit préparer les meilleures chambres du château tout en installant ses invités surprises au coin du feu qui éclairait la grande pièce. Ils refusèrent de s'asseoir.

« Vous vous doutez des raisons de ma venue en ces lieux ? » Le ton était froid, implacable comme le couperet qui appliquait les sentences sur la place publique.

« Monsieur le Duc … » Le châtelain tremblait déjà. Le noble fit apporter un coffret de bois gravé duquel il tira un parchemin qu'il tendit à son hôte. « Voici les ordres que j'ai reçu du Roi en personne. » Le sceau au lion apposé à la cire rouge ne laissait aucun doute possible. « Lisez-les à haute voix. »

Le seigneur du château prit une vilaine couleur blanche et débuta sa lecture.

« Par la présente, nous ordonnons à Sanji dit le Boucher Noir, duc du Nord, de mettre tous les moyens prévus par notre grande loi pour … » Le parchemin tomba au sol.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Comment le roi peut-il …

- C'est fort simple mon brave. C'est le sort que notre seigneur réserve aux traîtres. »

D'un simple mouvement de tête, il ordonna à son molosse d'attaquer, ses crocs de métal étincelants à la lumière du feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre.

« En apportant soutien aux ennemis du royaume, vous avez perdu le droit d'être considéré comme un homme. » Les yeux rivés sur les flammes, le duc débita calmement sa tirade alors que des cris de souffrance résonnaient dans la grande pièce.

« De ce fait, les lois de ce royaume m'autorisent à disposer de vous comme je l'entends. » Un craquement sinistre au-dessus des cris.

« Moi, Sanji, duc du Nord, représentant du roi en ces terres, vous retire tous vos titres et distinctions, prend possession au nom de mon souverain de votre domaine et vous condamne à mort.

- Tu es trop lâche pour exécuter la sentence toi-même ! » cracha le baron sur le sol, déjà sanglant et tailladé de toute part. Le marquis aimait jouer avec ses suppliciés.

« Trop lâche ? » le duc fit volte-face tremblant de rage, un rictus furieux gravé sur les lèvres. « Non, je suis surtout bien trop cruel. » Le grand noble attrapa un tisonnier près du feu et s'approcha de sa victime qui hurlait et se débattait sur le sol. Zoro le maintenait sans effort à sa place, son pied écrasant le sternum, son épée appuyée sur la gorge.

Sanji appliqua le fer brulant sur les lèvres du condamné qui poussa un cri absolument atroce alors que l'odeur de chair brûlée chatouillait les narines des deux autres hommes. « On m'appelle le boucher non pas parce que je suis violent mais parce que je suis méticuleux.» Il frappa une première fois les côtes avec la férule de métal. « Répugnant métier que celui qui met à mort et dépèce les animaux. » D'un revers du poignet, il frappa le genou qu'il réduit en miettes. « Cependant, nombreux sont ceux qui oublient que sans les gens comme moi, on en serait réduits à manger d'odieuses racines sans saveur. On se délecte de la viande, le sang dégouline sur nos babines mais le boucher n'a jamais aucun crédit pour son œuvre. » Le pauvre bougre s'était évanoui, le duc fit le tour de la pièce pour chercher un nouvel outil, traînant le tisonnier tiède sur le sol de pierre : le crissement était atroce.

Le duc jeta un rapide regard vers la cheminée dont les flammes semblaient brûler avec une intensité redoublée. « Pensez-vous que la cheminée est assez grande ?

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir l'y mettre sans me brûler.

- Brûlez tout alors. Je m'en moque.

- Les ordres du roi … » rappela le marquis, hésitant, les mains serrées sur la garde de ses armes.

Le duc ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha de son subordonné et tendit la main. Zoro rengaina ses deux sabres, se mit à genoux et lui en tendit un troisième : une magnifique arme d'apparat à la lame finement gravée et au pommeau décoré d'un rubis et de plumes exotiques.

« Où avez-vous commandé cette lame ?

- Chez Herbert, rue royale à Raftel.

- Belle épée. » Il la fit cingler dans l'air, mima quelques assauts avec un adversaire imaginaire et regarda les flammes danser sur le métal glacé. « Parfaitement équilibrée, absolument sublime … » Il regarda le corps étendu à ses pieds, le mécréant respirait encore. « Je me demande si elle est aussi solide qu'élégante.

- Si je peux me permettre monsieur, » se risqua le marquis. « Vous avez déjà brisé huit lames ces derniers mois. Les gens commencent à jaser, les artisans sont …

- Je m'en fous de ce que raconte le bas peuple. Les lames sont faites pour être brisées, fracturées. Je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui la gardent au fourreau toute leur vie.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire de faire couler le sang à chaque fois …» La lame froide vint caresser son cou, la pointe remonta et incisa la chair en-dessous de l'oreille.

« Vous êtes trop bon Marquis. Vos doctrines appartiennent au passé. L'honneur n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir, les traîtres sont partout. Les loups rôdent, babines retroussées, prêts à mordre. » La voix du duc n'était plus qu'un murmure sensuel, inquiétant. « Vous êtes un loup vous aussi Zoro. Je le vois dans vos yeux, vous aimez ce que nous faisons, vous y avez pris goût. Grisant n'est-ce pas cette sensation de puissance ? »

Le marquis avait le regard plongé dans celui du duc qui se tenait au-dessus de lui. Les iris céruléens teintés d'écarlate ne le quittaient pas, dévisageaient le moindre frémissement de ses muscles, la moindre perle de sang qui coulait sur l'acier glacial.

« Finissons-en. » L'homme à genoux se redressa, détourna le regard et dégaina l'une de ses lames. « Comment nous voulez-vous ?

- Traînez-le contre le mur là-bas. » Il s'exécuta et traîna le pauvre homme avant le poser, toujours inconscient contre le mur de pierre. « J'aurais aimé trancher sa main et la jeter aux flammes mais ça n'est pas avec cette camelote que nous allons pouvoir le faire. » Il fixa sa belle lame d'un air dédaigneux. « Égorge-le comme je te l'ai enseigné. Je veux qu'il souffre, je veux le voir saigner à mort. » Zoro pratiqua l'incision dans la gorge, à la bonne profondeur, de la pointe de la lame. Une cascade de sang se mit à dévaler, l'homme soudainement revenu à lui, suffoqua impuissant avant définitivement fermer les yeux.

« Bien. » Sanji rengaina son arme et la tendit à son subordonné occupé à nettoyer le sang sur ses propres instruments. Ensemble, ils regagnèrent le hall d'entrée du château dans lequel leurs mousquetaires avaient rassemblé l'intégralité des serviteurs de la maisonnée sur le haut des marches de l'escalier de marbre. Ils n'avaient l'air d'avoir subi aucun sévisse, conformément aux ordres royaux mais semblaient tous effrayés.

« Le traître a été châtié, le lignage purifié dans le sang. Le nouveau baron prendra bientôt possession du domaine. » Le blond fit venir d'un signe de la main ses soldats à ses côtés. « Braves gens, le roi vous salue bien. » Le duc s'en retourna vers son carrosse, à l'autre bout de la cour détrempée. Il n'était pas de ceux qui avaient peur de salir ses beaux vêtements. Quoi qu'il fasse, l'odeur de la mort lui collait à la peau, la boue et le sang ne lui faisaient pas peur. Il monta dans son carrosse et tenta de faire redescendre la pression, l'adrénaline mais un simple regard à la fenêtre, au marquis qui chevauchait à ses côtés, fit bouillir son sang.

Il sonna le cocher et fit l'attelage s'arrêter.

« Montez. »

Le cavalier mit pied à terre, attacha sa monture à l'arrière du confortable chariot et ferma la porte derrière lui. Le duc avait sa tête des mauvais jours, son rictus pervers, son regard perçant et ce petit mouvement du poignet, comme s'il planifiait un mouvement de dague dans la chair tendre. Il prit place sur la banquette opposée et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de son maître.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vos m'ayez encore manqué de respect. » Le ton était glacial, découpant. « Je pensais que vous aviez compris la leçon la dernière fois.

- Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de s'embarrasser plus que nécessaire avec cet homme. Il nous fallait quitter ce château avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Nous ? Car vous pensez que votre intérêt de parvenu à quelque chose en commun avec le mien ? » La voix était dangereusement montée, la peau habituellement d'albâtre se teintait d'écarlate. « Quand apprendrez-vous à tenir votre rang Marquis ? »

Sa seule réponse fut un sourire énigmatique. Le duc se leva et le plaqua contre la paroi du carrosse.

« Je crains qu'il ne faille une fois de plus que j'use de discipline. » Un murmure dans le creux de l'oreille. Zoro sentit un frisson secouer son échine, il espérait juste que l'autre n'avait rien vu de son trouble.

« Votre attitude désobligeante me donne envie de vous étrangler mais le roi ne me le pardonnera jamais. » soupira le duc en ôtant son chapeau et en entreprenant de s'extraire de ses chausses. « Déshabillez-vous, je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre d'arriver à l'auberge pour vous châtier. »

Le marquis s'exécuta sans rechigner. Il retira son chapeau, fit glisser sa pèlerine le long de ses épaules massives et entreprit de déboutonner son justaucorps de brocard et ses culottes d'équitation. Le duc tira les rideaux sur les deux fenêtres, laissant juste une raie de lumière pour éclairer l'habitacle.

« Tournez-vous. »

Zoro présenta l'arrière de son corps à son seigneur. Il avait juste ôté tous les vêtements de son torse, laissant au duc le soin de s'occuper du reste. Il s'agrippa à deux poignées en hauteur qui servaient habituellement à poser des chandeliers ou des manteaux et attendit sa punition.

« Je vous aurais bien cravaché le dos jusqu'à ce que vous imploriez mon pardon mais il semble que vous avez aussi oublié d'emporter de quoi faire … »

Des mains brûlantes parcourent le dos offert, s'arrêtant sur chaque cicatrice avant d'empoigner les hanches puissantes. « A croire que vous avez tout fait pour que je vous punisse de la pire façon qu'il soit. » Il découvrit les fesses et fit glisser le pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles avant de manœuvrer pour l'enlever totalement. Le duc glissa son genou entre les jambes pour les écarter à sa convenance et frotter son sexe durci contre l'entrée de son vassal tout en susurrant dans son oreille.

« Voyez tout l'effet que vous me faites Marquis. Faire couler le sang des autres ne me suffit plus, il faut que je m'adonne aux plaisirs de la chair avec vous pour satisfaire ma soif …

- De pouvoir et de domination. » finit Zoro en tournant la tête pour rencontrer le regard de son seigneur qui baissa la tête et déposa ses lèvres brûlantes au creux de ses reins.

« Vous êtes un homme dangereux. » Le duc remonta ses lèvres le long de la colonne frémissante. « Vous me connaissez trop bien. » Le marquis tourna la tête au moment où le duc mordit son cou. Il sourit et choisit de prendre possession des lèvres offertes de l'homme haletant au lieu de continuer à marquer son corps. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, leurs corps plongés dans une danse sensuelle tandis que leurs langues se livraient une bataille acharnée pour la dominance.

« Si seulement nous étions dans mon château … Je vous aurais attaché pour vous faire tâter du fouet et peut-être même marqué au fer rouge comme un animal … » soupira Sanji perdu dans ses songes entre deux baisers. « J'hésite à faire arrêter le cortège pour vous prendre contre un arbre ou à terre dans les champs. Je suis sûr que cela serait une punition adaptée. Que dirait-on du fier et sanguinaire maitre de Shimostuki si on le croisait à genoux dans la fange, le cul rempli, hurlant sous mes assauts répétés … »

Le duc crachait dans sa main pour préparer son sexe à ce qui allait suivre. Il pénétra sans ménagement son subordonné de ses doigts. « Vous m'avez gâché mon plaisir ce soir Marquis. Je voulais que cet homme souffre et vous m'en avez empêché … Devrais-je vous faire subir le même sort ou au contraire tirer une grande fierté du fait que je suis le seul à pouvoir vous satisfaire ainsi ?

- Faîtes comme bon vous semble maître.

- Il est un peu tard pour me dire cela après m'avoir empêché de mutiler et tuer comme je l'entendais. » Ses doigts finirent leur ouvrage et se faufilèrent entre les jambes du marquis pour exercer une pression terrible sur le sexe dur. « Promettez-moi la prochaine fois d'agir selon mon bon plaisir et je vous ferais du bien …

- Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous faire un tel serment. Le roi m'a envoyé à vos côtés pour que je canalise votre fureur.

- Vous remplissez bien votre mission. Je me sens beaucoup mieux une fois que je vous ai pris. J'en oublie presque le bonheur du sang … » Sur ces mots, le duc plongea dans les entrailles ardentes de l'homme aux cheveux verts. « Ne criez pas, vous ne voulez pas que le cocher s'arrête et nous surprenne ?

- Vous en seriez trop heureux messire, un autre cadavre à ajouter à votre pile. »

Le rire cristallin du blond résonna dans l'habitacle « Oh vous avez raison, c'est exactement ce que je ferais. ». Il commença à se mouvoir dans l'homme en-dessous de lui. « Je lui crèverai bien sûr les yeux et lui trancherai la langue avant de le …

- Occupez-vous de moi au lieu de rêvasser Sanji ! »

Le duc serra le cou du guerrier aux cheveux verts de derrière et le força à ployer l'échine sous les coups de boutoir. « Que dites-vous de ça Zoro ? Je pourrais vous offrir au Prince de Trafalgar à l'occasion de ses grandes bacchanales ? On raconte qu'il est friand d'hommes de votre stature. Il aime les faire copuler pour divertir ses invités.

- Allons-y ensemble alors ! Je vous ferai mettre à genoux et fourrerai ma verge entre vos lèvres pulpeuses. Je souillerai votre visage de ma … » Un coup de hanche particulièrement puissant fit frémir le marquis et l'arrêta net dans sa tirade.

« Vous disiez ? » menaça le duc tout en masturbant son amant sans aucun ménagement. « Il faudra que je vous bâillonne la prochaine fois …

- Hypocrite.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Vous manquez de la déférence la plus élémentaire lorsque vous vous adressez à votre suzerain. Vous méritez d'avoir la langue tranchée.

- Sans langue, je ne pourrais plus vous embrasser ni cueillir le fruit de votre jouissance. »

Le blond attrapa violemment la tête du marquis et la tira en arrière, faisant son dos se contorsionner douloureusement. « Tenez votre rang.

- Faites-moi jouir et je vous considérerai peut-être comme un homme. »

Sanji relâcha le scalp de son amant et concentra ses coups de hanche en agrippant les reins du sabreur. Il enchaîna les assauts sans discontinuer un seul instant, se ravit du bruit délicieux que faisait ses bourses frappant contre les fesses de son partenaire et frappa plusieurs fois de suite la prostate de l'homme aux cheveux verts.

« Voyez comme vous êtes impuissant quand je vous baise comme il se doit. Maintenant jouissez. » Zoro astiqua furieusement son membre avant qu'une trainée de nacre ne jaillisse et ne souille les coussins de la banquette. En sentant les spasmes autour de sa verge, Sanji ne réussit pas à se retenir plus longtemps. Son sperme se déversa en longs traits alors qu'il plantait ses dents dans l'épaule en dessous de lui.

Leurs souffles erratiques se mêlèrent dans un autre baiser et le duc s'effondra sur la banquette. Le marquis resta un long moment accroché au mur opposé, couvert de sueur, les yeux clos.

« Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas remonter à cheval

- En effet.

- Et moi qui voulais manger du cerf pour le diner ce soir …

- Rien ne vous empêche de prendre ma monture et un fusil pour aller chercher votre repas. On devrait vous appeler le duc fainéant. » lança le marquis avec un sourire en se rhabillant alors que son duc se prélassait sur son siège, toujours presque nu, son pantalon autour des hanches et son justaucorps ouvert sur son torse.

« Je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée de vous fouetter en rentrant au château.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Monsieur. Je ferais selon votre bon plaisir. »

* * *

**BADAMBOUM LA FIN "JE N'AI PAS D'IDEES ET PUIS ON S'EN FOUT PARCE QUE C'EST UN ONE SHOT MWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"**

**Bref.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu ...**

**Je vous invite à laisser une review pour l'honnête malade mentale qui s'est couchée à 3h du matin deux soirs de suite et qui a bossé toute la journée sur une douzaine de lignes ...  
**

**Prenez soin de vous et à la prochaine ! **


End file.
